


My Mind Is On The Blink

by iaminarage



Series: Summer Wind [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Fluff, M/M, Theatre, tech week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep track of everything during Tech Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind Is On The Blink

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to have read the rest of this verse in order to read this fic although, if you have, this slots in chronologically fairly soon after Beneath A Blue Umbrella Sky. 
> 
> Just like everything else in this verse, this is total fluff. I wrote it while I was in the middle of tech week because, I guess, you write what you know? The title comes from The Beatles "I'm So Tired". Because this thing was way too hard to title.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my lovely beta, loveinisolation.

**From Sebastian (Wednesday, 1am):**   
**Hey, how was your first day of Tech?**

**From Sebastian (Wednesday, 2pm):**   
**Kurt, are you still alive?**

**From Sebastian (Thursday, 12pm):**   
**Do you need me to bring you dinner or something? I ran into Rachel and she says there’s no food at your place.**

**From Sebastian (Saturday, 12am):**   
**KURT HAVE YOU BEEN KIDNAPPED?**

**_From Kurt (Saturday, 12:15am):_ **   
**_Oh fuck. Shit, I’m sorry. I started a text to you on Thursday when you asked about dinner and then someone asked me a question, and I forgot I d never sent it._ **

**From Sebastian (Saturday, 12:17am):**

**It's fine. I'll just go withdraw that missing persons report then.**

**_From Kurt (Saturday, 12:19am):_ **   
**_And here I'd have thought you'd be glad to finally get some time to yourself._ **

**From Sebastian (Saturday, 12:20am):**   
**Fuck that shit. I get plenty of time alone during a normal week. You rehearsing until after midnight every night is serious overkill.**

Sebastian's phone rang a few minutes after his last text to Kurt.

"Hey, I just got off the train," Kurt said when Sebastian picked up. He sounded exhausted in a way that made Sebastian want to tuck him into bed immediately.

"Long week?" It was the first time the two of them had gone without seeing each other for more than a few days since they started dating back in January, and Sebastian wasn't enjoying it.

Kurt sighed into the phone. "Oh my god, you have no idea. I've started making lists of lists at this point."

The image of Kurt with a master list of all of his to-do lists made Sebastian laugh. It seemed like the sort of thing that would suit Kurt, actually. "Clearly you should have put 'text your boyfriend' on one of those lists!"

"Apparently," Kurt said, and Sebastian heard the sound of his apartment door creaking open in the background. "Next time I'll put it on the list under 'figure out why the costume designer is bogarting several of my props' and 'convince the actors to stop kicking the floor mics.'"

Sebastian wandered through his apartment flicking the lights off as Kurt spoke. Now that he'd verified that Kurt wasn't in prison for killing any actresses, he felt like he could get ready for bed. "So you're saying this is the best week of your life then?"

"Oh my god. It’s like being tortured. I'm pretty sure the Geneva Convention forbids asking someone a million questions and expecting them to know the details of a hundred different moving pieces as cruel and unusual punishment. When I try to sleep, I hear their voices in my head asking me for things. Why did I decide stage managing was a good idea again?" Kurt sounded like he'd been holding that one in for a while.

Sebastian shook his head at his boyfriend. As if he wasn't usually one of the actors in these situations. "You didn't. It was a requirement for your Theatre Production class. You complained about it for months."

"Screw you and your logic," Kurt said with no actual anger in his voice.

"Pretty sure the problem with this week is that you aren't screwing me."

Kurt laughed in response. "I'm pretty sure the problem is that my director is an idiot. I can't call a show without any rehearsal on when to call the cues, and I can't practice calling the cues if he keeps. fucking. stopping. I don't care if all of the actors burst into flame in the middle of a scene! It's not about the actors anymore!"

Sebastian just waited silently on the line for Kurt to work out what he'd said. He didn't have to wait very long. "Oh fuck," Kurt said. "I've just had a _learning experience_ haven't I?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," he said. Kurt made a frustrated noise on the other end of the line. Sebastian could clearly imagine the death glare his boyfriend would have been shooting at him if they could see each other. "Shut up. I'm sorry you’ve been trapped into being really nice to your stage managers for the rest of your career."

"I’ve been forced to walk a mile in someone else's shoes, and it turns out the shoes really need someone to cut them a break."

Sebastian paused for a moment. He was pretty sure that metaphor didn’t exactly make sense. "Babe, much as it's been nice to actually hear your voice so I don’t get confused and forget I even have a boyfriend, I think it's time you went to bed."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, okay. If you had time to come by with food during my dinner break at 6:30 tomorrow, I could probably even find a few minutes to talk to you in person while shoveling food in my mouth."

"Sexy. I’ll see you then. Goodnight, Kurt." Sebastian stopped himself from adding anything else onto the end of that goodnight. He was sure of what he felt for Kurt, and he knew that he was going to get around to saying it eventually. Not now, when he hadn't seen Kurt in a week, when Kurt was so distracted that he'd composed a text to Sebastian and forgotten it for a day and a half, and when Kurt was enough of a mess that he hadn't even had time to go grocery shopping. But, considering the way that just a few minutes of hearing Kurt's voice on the other end of the phone had made his day a thousand times better, he knew it would be soon.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." He hoped it wasn't his imagination that made him hear the same hesitation, the same waiting to say something, in Kurt's voice.  


End file.
